Don't Forget Me
by Sorrowful Melody
Summary: Komori Yui, a diligent college student, meets Sakamaki Ayato, a rich businessman. Things don't go very well when he saves her from an ill fate, taking the burden in her place. Something about him draws her in, and he won't let her go. Unbeknownst to her, she can't remember her past with him, a few subtle memories here. Meeting this man will unlock the key to her past... and future.


_**[AUTHOR NOTES]:**_ (Just a few notes before I start! This fiction is AU, meaning that the plot is set in an alternate universe. A significant amount of concepts are changed, and I removed the whole thing about vampires. Additionally, I tweaked up character personalities to make them more believable. Besides that, all I can say is, you're going to be asking a lot of questions. But that's the point. With each chapter I post, they'll be answered. )

* * *

 **"Yui... that guy's totally checking you out."** The petite woman glanced ahead, crimson eyes landing at a man with messy auburn hair and emerald orbs. He had returned her stare, as both their eyes locked in place. There was no doubt that he was in fact, attractive. The woman shook her head, averting her gaze to the right. Call this girl delusional, there was a familiar aura concealed behind the beholder of those eyes. Something that she had seen before, albeit she could not recall it. On the contrary, she didn't need to think about crushes, or men in general. Perhaps it was safe to say that her heart didn't follow her common sense, as she found herself in many... unfavorable endeavors. Akin to other hopeless romantics around, she had grown smitten with others despite all apprehension, fantasized about the perfect love life, though most of her feelings remained _unrequited_. Yui feared of the heartbreak, she could see no reason in falling, when all it could reap was a bundle of regrets. And so, she was determined to stay single, at least for the moment.

The blonde haired woman chortled at her coworkers comment, playfully nudging her shoulder. **"I have more important things to deal with. You** _ **know**_ **that."** Perhaps she was lying to herself. He was drop dead gorgeous by all means. _Exactly. Out of her league._

 **"Well, go take his order. I'm watching!"** The lady did not heed her words, nudging her introverted companion towards the man's direction. The woman honestly pitied Yui. Albeit the two were friends for a while, she had cared enough to _try_ and make the woman's life more enticing. Work and study was no same, though she had missed out on a lot of things, due to insecurity. The least she could do was try rooting for her love life.

An exasperated sigh escaped Yui's lips as she glanced back. Well, she figured she'd get busy by now. Customers were waiting, and she did not wish to attract more attention. She made her way over to the table, glancing at the man who was now reading the menu. She remained still and silent, clasping her hands together. **"H-Hello my name is Yui, and I'll be your server for today. Order when you're ready, sir."** A faint smile would grace her lips as she shifted her gaze. Surely enough, he had placed down the menu. He nodded, fixating his gaze on the meek woman. With soft blonde hair and eyes that rivaled a rose, she was truly a sight to see. The faintest hint of a smirk curved his lips. If one were to look closer, you would see something else. An oddly melancholic expression laid behind his facade. Nobody could see that in him, for he would not allow it. Clearing his throat, he spoke. **"One deluxe parfait, spare the blueberries."**

Yui felt a pang in the chest, an accelerating heartbeat, all when he smiled, cutting him off as she'd pull out her notepad. The woman pursed her lips whilst scribbling down the order in a hurry. Her eyes didn't avert from the small book as often, as he was settling his eyes on her. **"Alright. We've got a deluxe parfait, without blueberries. A-Anything else you'd like to order, sir?"** He shook his head, handing the menu over to the waitress. **"I'll take this order in."** Yui was nothing like this, outside of work. She was much more reserved, and absolutely less enthusiastic than what she was showing. Her job needed her to be more social, which in fact was a struggle as she stuttered often. Though she tried, to say the least.

Yui proceeded to check the list of pending orders, about ready to move on. However, she halted in her tracks as the man ushered her over. **"You work here on the weekends?"** the blonde scrunched her nose at the question, shaking her head. _Why would he ask that? Was he some sort of stalker or what?_ The man had finally found her now, or at least he thought. "The girl from before". He wanted to know more, maybe he did know her after all. Of course, he didn't plan on telling her anything _bizarre_ , they were practically strangers. **"The name's Ayato."** With a wink, he greeted. Emeraude eyes trailed over to her name tag, as he quietly repeated her name. It rolled off his tongue so well, it sounded just right. _Yui. Her purity like snow._

 **"Nice to meet you. I-I'll get going now-"**

 **"Hmm, you're kinda cute."** The blonde almost snarled as his eyes trail down her rather... childlike physique. In all honesty, she lacked the ideal womanly traits, with a chest as flat as a board, and an unfortunately short height at that. **"Ya seeing anyone? A man? _Woman?_ " **The woman dropped her serving pan in surprise. She snatched it back up, glaring at him suspiciously. **"It's none of your business."** That was the _worst_ thing she could have said, no woman would fib when asked this question from someone so attractive. However, what surprised her the most, was the fact that he even held _somewhat_ of an interest for her. Yui couldn't point out a single thing about her that was appealing enough. **"Ah, my bad."** he rasped in amusement, admiring her feisty retort. The blondie before him came of as shy and somehow infatuating, he could pick those words off the top of his head. He couldn't shake the weird sense of Déjà vu in how she looked, but it probably was a coincidence. He didn't want to see that girl again. Or maybe... he was completely aware that the girl was the same one as before, but the past was left behind him. He didn't want to tap into those memories anymore. He _despised_ the past.

 _ **"He's probably a whore. I can't waste my time on him. But seriously 'Do you work here on weekends'?! Is he going to be a regular now? Aah you better not crush on him, still."**_ Yui questioned herself with a sigh, thinking of all the impossible 'what if's'. When the doorbell rang, more customers lined up outside, waiting to be served. _"Ah, duty calls."_ She groaned, rushing off to serve the rest of the bustling customers. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Yui let out an exasperated sigh, toying with the hems of her sleeves. After a long hard day of work, her shift was out of the way. It wasn't _too_ dark outside, but if she stood idle for too long, it would be. She feared the dark, but who didn't? The crime rates in Tokyo were high, infested with filth nowadays. She always stopped to think, questioning the littlest of things whilst she walked. Solitude was the only solace for Yui, moreover anything. She had long since befriended herself, she couldn't say if she was happy with it, truthfully. Perhaps it was something she picked up, out of all these years spent in solitude.

Despite having worked long hard hours, she needed to accomplish more for satisfaction. Next she'd have to study for an upcoming college exam, she desperately needed the grade. The woman persevered a promising future, even if it meant starting at the bottom to work her way up there. There was no doubt that Yui sometimes wanted to push everything away and have fun like she used to. Being a teenager, spending time with family, winding up in some highschool drama, she missed those days. Yet it appeared to be odd that she never remembered much of it... simply put, her past was not as eventful.

her childhood years were so vague, she experienced little flashbacks every now and then. Yui was the daughter of Seiji Komori, and her mother had died giving birth to her. At least, that was what her father told her. All of these years were a strange haze, though she decided not to poke into it much. As long as she was happy, the past didn't _need_ to matter. The two grew apart since the Komori's graduation, and he was gradually getting sicker. sickly. But he always kept a barrier around him, he couldn't let his daughter past his facade. However, Yui kept all her hardships to herself and tried to stay upbeat.

Lanky fingers combed through her silky tresses as she made her way towards her humble apartment. Ah, how she missed her home already. The comforts of her warm cozy bed, the fresh scent of lilacs throughout the abode. It was the only thing the woman looked forward to, after every tiresome day. Crimson eyes flickered to the right, a smile curving her lips. Now was her time to cross.

* * *

In the midst of the traffic, she jolted at the near sound of her cellphone ringing. She steadied her breath with a frown, peering down at her notifications. It was a message from father, after quite some while. Was he fairing well, nowadays. Yui had been preoccupied in her own world, reading and replying with little to no awareness of her situation. Legs moved forward, and she crossed the road. However, she had made a terribly wrong decision at that. In the midst of a second, she could only hear the screeching of tires, and the frantic honks of cars. The next thing she had noticed, was a speeding vehicle headed her direction. With little to no time to react, she gasped, eyes widened ghastly. She was paralyzed, and she had nowhere to run. At every corner she smelled death. She braced herself, it was the only thing she could do without room to roam. Perhaps it was fear.

 **"YUI!"**

A masculine voice shouted from the crowd, shoving his way through the clusters of witnesses. Yui felt a hand tugging at her wrist, and she had landed on the sidewalk. The newfound pain of scrapes roused her senses as she winced, eyes frantically darted back to the location of the incident. Right there, where _she_ should have been, was the mysterious man she encountered earlier. The horror and guilt panged at her chest, as she shook her head in disbelief. There he was, sprawled out on the ground in a bloodied mess. All because of a careless action she had committed, someone else took the hit for _her._

 _The feeling of remorse, and the screeching sounds of sirens, they haunted her dreams that night._

* * *

 ** _[AUTHOR NOTES]:_** (What do you think about the bold text for dialogue and italics for thoughts? I thought it would be easier to read like that. See you next time~)

 ** _[EDIT]:_** Chapter reduxed on 12/10/15 ** _  
_**


End file.
